Duel Monster High
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Domino High was a school of monsters with a population of only 200 humans. When 8 new ones enter, will they end like the others? Broken, mates to those monsters? Or will there be something more than that? Contains the first 3 series, orginal, gx and 5ds. Multiple pairings, genderbending and crossdressing. Rated M for slight swearing, murder and deaths.
1. Chapter 1 transfers

Duel Monster High!

**Estrella: Okay, first off, this isn't a crossover of Monster High. I haven't seen enough of the specials or read the books. I have one, but I'm not done with it… yet. Second, this is a crossover of all YGO series, but Zexal!**

**Yuma: YOU HATE US!**

**Estrella:*gasp* No I don't! I just haven't seen enough to have a good grip on it. But so far, you're my favorite.**

**Yuma: ALRIGHT! I AM FEELING… THE FLOW!**

**Estrella: Anyways, you can stay with me in the Authoress booth, and not everyone is a monster here! And be ready for gender bending and cross dressing! The Yamis are alive in this and have solid bodies. Haou is Jaden's father, and Judai's Jaden's twin. Same with the Anderson trio of Jesse, Johan and Jehu. Anything else I'm forgetting?**

**Yuma: THE DISCLAIMER! I'll do the honors! Estrella, chibiAsterPhoenix456, doesn't any of the YGO series. All monsters can be found on Google!**

**Estrella: Now on with the first chapter! Oh, and it's the middle of the school year for the students already there, but the first day for the transfers.**

Chapter 1: Transfers

It was an average day in Domino City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children's laughter filled the day, perfectly average day right?

Wrong.

Domino City was a city full of secrets. The biggest being, a third of its population were MONSTERS of all things. And they fed off of the humans in the city. Now, Domino High, or as some deemed it, Duel Monster High, was almost filled with monsters. Each year, when a human entered its halls, they were taken by one of the monster student's as a mate, food, toy/lover, and etc. nothing big. You know the usual. This year however, things might be going to extreme levels when not one, not two or three, or even five humans transfer in, but eight, transfer into the school…

TIME JUMP! DAY ONE AT DMH!

A door opened, and everyone in the hallway gave way to the crowd that had entered. They consisted of the following monsters:

Yami Sennen, King of Games, vampire and a Shadow Mage. He was one of the most popular boys in the school and loved by almost everyone.

Seto Kaiba, Lord of Dragons, Yami's cousin and main rival. He's a demon and can call up dragons to aide him in his battles.

Bakura Tozouku, the King of Thieves, vampire like Yami and also a Shadow Mage. He's the second most popular student in the school, next to the King of Games of course.

Marik Ishtaru, Tomb Keeper, werewolf and a Shadow Mage. Has the ability to read minds of his opponents and uses this to make them endure their greatest fears.

Tea Gardener, Lady of Friendship, or the Friendship Bitch as many called her. She's a siren and part Veela.

Mai Valentine, full Veela and Harpy.

Jesse Anderson, Tamer of the Crystal Beasts, and part Shadow Mage, but with only half the powers of a full Shadow Mage.

Chazz Princeton, Tamer of Dragons, and a demon. Silent and deadly.

Zane Truesdale*, Lord of the Cyber World, vampire and part demon.

Atticus and Alexis Rhodes, both half Veela and Ice Mages. Alexis is a blond female while Atticus is a male brunette.

Jack Atlas, King of the Archfiends, Signer and part Incubus.*

Akiza Izinski, succubus and half Veela, known as the Black Rose Witch.

And that's all you need to know.

Anyways, everyone looked at them in awe and slight envy. They knew that they were part of the purest race, and yet, they never bothered to find a human to call their own. Jack tried with a boy named Crow Hogan, but the boy wasn't his type anyways. They entered their classroom and sat at the biggest table, their table. They locked their eyes on their teacher, a Fairy by the name of Ai Jinsei, as she walked in. her bright orange hair and bubblegum pink eyes were filled with amusement. She cleared her throat as everyone sat down at their tables.

"Today, I would like to welcome eight humans into our classroom. Please, _be kind _to them," with that she opened the door and eight people walked in, "state your name and find a seat." The first to speak was a brunette with hair that reminded everyone of a Kuriboh.

"Hi! My name is Jaden! Jaden Yuki!" Jaden twirled around, "I'm so stocked I'm in a school of monsters! TAKE THAT JUDAI!" She yelled that last part into the hall. And to everyone's surprise, someone answered.

"JADEN! SHUT UP!" Jaden pouted but sat at the table next to Jesse. A dirty blond boy… wearing a mini skirt walked up and spaghetti strapped shirt with a white jacket on.

"My name's Joseph Wheeler, but I prefer Joey." He sat down close to Kaiba.

"Malik Ishtar, I just moved from Egypt." A blond girl said. She walked over to Joey's table and sat down.

"Yusei Fudo." A girl with black and gold hair said. On her cheek was a mark and everyone looked at it, "I was arrested once. That's what this mark means." She sat close to Jack.

"Aster Phoenix," a girl with silver hair said. She walked over to Jaden and sat next to her.

"Syrus Jundo.*" A small boy wearing a school girl's outfit said. He sat next to Jaden and didn't look at anyone.

"Ryou Bakura, from England," the girl had white hair and emerald eyes. She sat next to Malik and they had a hushed conversation. The last girl of the group walked up. She had her hair in low pigtails and a hat with panda ears on it.

"Hi! I'm Yuugi Moutou. Nice to meet you all," she bowed and perched herself next to Joey. Everyone stared at the groups of one, four and three. They had the same thoughts.

'So beautiful! I just have to have him/her!' They all snapped back to reality when Miss Ai slammed a book down onto her desk.

"Now that we're all settled in, let's work on our poetry lesson. Now for you eight. You are amongst the only humans in this school. Which is only about 200, give or take a few. If you're taken by any needs possible by a monster, you'll be loyal to them until you die, do I make myself clear?" They all nodded. But Joey, Aster, Malik and Yusei added a growl into it. Jaden secretly flipped Miss Ai behind her back. They looked at their friends, and then at each other. This might have not been such a good idea, "okay. So today's topic is life. What do you love about it, what do you hate about, anything at all! You have thirty minutes to come up with something good. Begin." She sat down at her desk and looked at the eight transfers files by first name.

Aster Phoenix, age fourteen born in California America. Her mother died when she was five, a few days after her fifth birthday, close to the holidays and her husband was killed a few months later. She was adopted by DD, but he was arrested one night when he admitted to killing her father. She's now in care of the Takuma siblings, Sartorius and Serena.

Jaden Yuki, both of the girl's parents are extremely busy at work. The girl can talk to spirits, but isn't a monster. Her father, Haou and her mother, Yubel, are both monsters. How she is a human is beyond belief. Age sixteen.

Joseph Wheeler, his father is abusive towards his family and because of that, his wife left him taking with her Joey's sister, Serenity. He used to be in a gang, but left after meeting Yuugi. Age eighteen.

Malik Ishtar, raised in a tomb, the seventeen year old girl was abused by her father and because of that, she rebelled against him and killed him. With what is unknown, but she then left her home for a life of crime.

Ryou Bakura, originally for London. The girl's older sister and mother were both killed in a car crash when she was ten years old. She has moved around a lot and her father is never around. Age seventeen.

Syrus Jundo, age sixteen, has lived in Domino for most of his life. Shy and nervous around others, he tends to be invisible in some aspects.

Yuugi Moutou, age seventeen. Her father is on an excavation in Egypt, and her mother and grandfather own the Kame Game Shop. She's considered the King of Games by her friends.

Yusei Fudo, an orphan at birth, both her parents risked their lives in order to save her. She has committed some crimes. Age eighteen.

Miss Ai looked at each one of them. She smirked as Jaden leaned over as tried to peak at Aster's paper. Aster however kept her hand over her paper as the brunette whined.

"Times up!" Miss Ai declared. She looked around and her eyes landed on Aster, "Miss Phoenix, share your poem with us." She used a threatening voice when she did. Aster groaned but walked up to the front of the class… without her papers, "take your poem with you!"

'Skank,' Aster thought, but fetched them and handed them to the Fairy. Miss Ai looked at her as she walked up to the front of the class once again, with her eyes closed.

"Look up into the night time sky,

And tell me what you see.

The moon, the clouds of grey, and the stars oh so far away.

Life has no bounds,

No limits to what it holds in store for us.

We are equal.

And yet we are not.

Life as we know it, is short for some,

But longer for others.

Kindred spirits of the fallen rain hear my calls.

Listen to my prayers to end of fall.

Kindred spirits of the summer's end,

Please listen to this mourning girl cry.

Give her your comfort,

Your heart,

And loving eyes.

Kindred spirits here and beyond,

Give our life meaning,

Give it your passion.

Or take us with you,

And when you do,

Ignore our painful crying."

She paused for dramatic effect. Everyone leaned forwards in their seats. Was it over?

"Heed our calls,

Our cries,

Our prayers and dreams-" guess not, "let us live without regret for who we thought we were meant to be." With that she sat down. Miss Ai who was following along with Aster's papers looked at the girl. She repeatedly looked at her and the paper. Everyone was speechless.

"Whoa. Damn Aster, I never knew you could be so…" Jaden looked up and thought of a word.

"Dramatic?" Syrus offered.

"Depressing?" Joey said, earning him a slap.

"Good with words?" Yusei tried.

"Philosophical?" Ryou asked.

"All the above?" Malik said.

"YEAH!" Jaden said pointing to Malik.

Aster rolled her eyes as the bell rung. She tugged her white blazer. As a human in DMH, you had to wear a certain color all four years. When you start, you wear white. It signifies innocence and purity. You also wear red that year. It signifies confidence and courage. Your second year you wore blue, which signifies youth and spirituality and green which signifies life and wellbeing. Your third year, you wore gold which signifies prosperity and wisdom and purple which signifies magic and mystery. Your last year, you wore grey, which signifies sorrow and security and black, which signifies stability and death. She didn't understand why, but if the rumors are true, then the colors fit each year exactly. During your first year at DMH, you were innocent, pure, and full of life and you had courage. The second year, you're still young, and you still have a good life, but it's not as enjoyable as it was before. In you third year, you gain wisdom, and become mysterious around certain people. But during your last year, all you have is sorrow, because according to Domino law, once a monster student at DMH reaches their last year, they can mate with their human. It meant death and sorrow. She sighed as she ran to her next class. She caught up with Jaden.

"I hate this, wearing the colors they picked out. Why can't I just wear red?" She whined.

"It's not like we have much of a choice. The minute we're taken, by ANY of them, our lives are over." Jaden nodded. Who wouldn't agree that this was their end?

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 genius

Duel Monster High!

**Sakura: Wow. I can't believe it!**

**Yuma: What? And where did you get the color thing?**

**Sakura: On a website, , why?**

**Yuma: No reason. Anyways, Estrella doesn't own a thing in this story but the idea.**

Chapter 2: Genius

The next class was chemistry. Why they had it this year, don't ask, I have no idea…

Anyways, their teacher, a man by the name of Mr. Nenshō, was walking around. He paused at Yusei's table. He looked at her chemical formulas, and smiled.

"Well done Miss Fudo," He left, but Yusei could still feel the warmth of his breath. She was glad he left, and that he only praised her as a student. Not like what Miss Ai did with Aster. She never saw someone run out of a place so fast! Anyways, back to chemistry.

BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGG!

Whoops, never mind, class is over. She heard laughter, and walked into the cafeteria. Yusei looked at her friends. So far they have made it throughout half the day without a problem. No for the rest of the day. And week. And month. And three more years after this one was over. Yeah, that wasn't the best pep talk she'd given herself, but right now it is lunch time. She sat with her friends and sighed. So far, her day hasn't been a walk in the park. They were all being stared at by, supposedly, the most POPULAR group in the school. She hated this. She just wanted to go back to Crow and Martha…

"YUSEI!" She jumped up as Jaden waved a hand in front of her face, "I asked if you wanted to come join us outside. Kind of stuffy in here." Yusei smiled gently, and followed the brunette. They arrived at a lone sakura tree. They saw Aster, Joey, Yuugi, Syrus, Ryou and Malik all by it. Either asleep, eating, or gazing at the sky. Ryou was one of the people gazing at the sky; she sat up, stretched and started to walk away.

"Hey Ry!" Malik called, "where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I was only going a bit beyond the tree. I liked looking at the clouds, and could hardly see them with the branches in the-"

SMACK!

THUD!

Everyone winced as they saw Ryou get hit with a soccer ball. A group of monsters ran up to them. Ryou laid on the ground, unconscious, or so they thought.

'Hehehehehe…' she thought as she faked being dead. The first to arrive was Bakura. Yami, Seto, Zane, Marik, Jack, Jesse and Chazz followed behind him.

"CRAP! I THINK WE KILLED A HUMAN!" Jesse yelled, "WE'LL BE KILLED!" Jaden looked confused and raised her hand as if she were still in class.

"I thought you could do that NOW…" Jesse looked at her, and turned away. The boy turned around in order to hide his blush.

"N-no. Not anymore. The law changed. So, unless we're in our last year, which we aren't, this our first, we can't kill, mate, you know, what we did, uh, do to you…" He said.

"OOOOOOOOHH…" she stopped after a few seconds. She looked at Jesse as he looked away from her. He was blushing, and it made him kind of cute. 'If I ask him to take me, will it break the law?' Jesse looked at her, and then at the others. Man, he wanted to take her so badly! Why couldn't he just go up to her, and ask her?! Oh yeah, she might scream and run. Hmm… there had to be a way to talk to her alone, or at least get to know them a bit better. Luckily for them, it was a half day, in other words, they could just leave. He looked at Yami. He caught the look the boy was sending him, and smiled.

"Well, seeing as to how this is OUR fault, why don't you come to my house? I promise on all my lives, we won't try anything!" Yuugi looked at him as she and her friends huddled together. After a few minutes, they nodded. They followed Yami, except for Ryou who was being carried by Bakura. The girl smirked inwardly. She had caught sight of the male earlier, and had a crush on him. She wanted to be his, weird as it may sound. Finally they arrived at a huge building. (Imagine the palace Atem had in Egypt.) They all stared at it as they entered. Yami handed them all a collar with a golden eye.

"For protection. The whole collar is leather, but it will come off when you leave. And only if I take it off." He said. They all wore the collars, Joey feeling like a dog. They entered and saw a man smiling at them.

"New… friends Yami?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, father they're the newest humans at our school, and we kind of-" he began but trailed off. His father stared at him with a raised brow.

"WE THINK THEY KILLED RYOU!" Malik yelled. The man glared at his son.

"_YAMI ATEMU SENNEN!"_ He roared. It was then that Ryou couldn't take it. She burst out laughing, scaring and surprising everyone in the room. Bakura dropped her as she kept laughing. She never had this much fun before! The look on their faces! And if they killed her, the monsters, they would also be killed. She laughed for what seemed hours, until she finally sighed and stayed quiet. She sat up, and smiled. Malik helped her to her feet, and Ryou took a bow.

"That my friend," she said with a smile, "is called ACTING." She straightened up, and walked over to Bakura, "and thank you for carrying me." He smirked and pulled her close. Ryou blushed before quickly moving away from his grip. She was still a bit, hurt, but she was also scared. She was in a MONSTER _HOUSE!_ She looked at the man who had yelled at Yami. She gulped and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her friends lead her away, and they followed Yami to his room. It was really large.

"So, who wants to play a quick game of truth or dare?" He asked. He smirked at Yuugi.

"Oh, we'll play, YOUR HIGHNESS," Yuugi said with her own smirk. Yami was caught off guard. These eight may be human, but they had something watching them. An aura if you will. They sat in a circle as Syrus pulled a bottle out of his bag. He laid it on the floor.

"Who goes first?" He asked. They all looked at each other before Zane reached down, and pun the bottle.

"Around and around it goes, where ever it stops, nobody knows!" Malik and Jaden said. It continued until it landed on… Chazz. Chazz cursed silently, bowing to get revenge on Zane.

"Truth or dare Chazz?" He asked.

"Dare me anything Truesdale!" He snapped. Zane looked around, and smirked.

"You have to run around the block, in nothing but your underwear. Ten full times. And say "I'm nothing but a dick head." Got it?" Everyone stared at him. Chazz grumbled but did the dare.

"I'M NOTHING BUT A DICK HEAD!" He yelled several times. He ran back in, panting and glaring. He sat on the floor after changing. He spun the bottle. It landed on…

Aster. She rolled her eyes as her friends nudged her.

"Truth or dare Phoenix?" He asked.

"I'm not scared of a challenge," she sneered, "dare."

"I dare you to," he looked around and smirked. He walked over to Yami's closet. Sure enough, it was full of women's clothing. From all those girls who had snuck over and tried to win his heart. He had shoved their clothing into his closet after they had stripped and were removed. Why he kept the clothing, surprised even him, "wear this while singing and dancing to Shakira's Gypsy." He tossed the belly dancer outfit to the girl. Aster glared at him, but then smirked.

"Deal," she walked into the bathroom and came back out wearing the light blue outfit. The music started as she moved her hips hypnotically. The monsters stared at them, while her friends laughed silently.

Broke my heart  
Down the road  
Spent the weekend  
Sewing the pieces back on

Crayons and Dolls pass me by  
Walking gets too boring  
When you learn how to fly

Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off  
And who knows what you might find

Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet I'll try it  
But you can't always win

'Cause I'm a gypsy  
Are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes  
And wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements  
Just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down  
'Cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry  
I'm too young to die  
If you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy

('Cause I'm a gypsy)

She walked over to Zane, and placed a bare foot onto his shoulder. He turned away, hoping he wasn't as hard as he thought he was. Aster smirked as she removed the top of her outfit, which was a type of shawl. Her half bare chest was glowing with sweat from all the dancing.

"Hey Yami," Marik whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.  
"I think we may have found someone who dances better than Tea." Yami and the other male monsters nodded in agreement. It was true, the siren was a good dancer, but she wasn't THIS good!

I can't hide  
what I've done  
Scars remind me  
Of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors  
When you want to get hurt

I said hey you  
You're no fool  
If you say 'NO'  
Ain't it just the way life goes?  
People fear what they don't know  
Come along for the ride (Oh yeah)  
Come along for the ride (ooohhh)

Throughout the song she dance hypnotically. In their group, Aster was the multitasked one along with Yusei. She did everything she deemed as a challenge or meant by destiny. Anyways, as soon as the song ended, all the monsters looked at them in shock.

"You expected it? Didn't you?" Jack asked. They nodded as they laughed. Aster changed and spun the bottle. It landed on Jesse.

"Truth or dare?" Jesse gulped at the evil look in her eyes.

"I'm going to go for truth. I don't like the look in your eyes." He said. Aster smirked.

"If you had to, which one of us would you mate with, and why?"

Again, their mouths dropped open in shock. Yami never thought a human would want to know whether or not the reason as to why they were chosen as a mate.

"Uh… I'll have to say… uh… I CHOOSE THE PENALTY! I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!" Jesse chickened out of the question, but stole a glance at Jaden. Aster caught the look, and smirked. So far it's Ryou and Bakura, and Jaden and Jesse.

"The penalty is simple. Go outside and bring back the first animal you see, alive or dead." He nodded and brought back a fish that just so happened to be dropped, "now eat it. Whole."

"You scare me…" he said, but did it anyways. Everyone gagged at the sight. Jesse coughed and spun the bottle. Yami sighed as it landed on him, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yami said.

"WIMP!" His friends teased. He rolled his eyes. He wacked the closest one to him, which just so happened to be Seto. His own dear cousin. Seto growled, and shoved him. They growled at each other until…

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Yuugi snapped. She hated these things. Argh! Why were things so hard?

"Uh… well, Yami, who do you love?" Jesse asked. Yami stared at him. He wanted to say Yuugi, but that would scare her. So he lied.

"Nobody." He said with confidence. They all groaned. So much for that. But the look he gave Yuugi, I as obvious. He was head over heels in love with the girl! He spun the bottle. It landed on Ryou.

"Truth or dare Ry?" He asked. Ryou looked up for a moment.

"Truth." She said and a bunch of pillows were tossed at her.

"Why did you pretend to be hurt when we hit you with our soccer ball?" He asked. Ryou's smile asked 'I-thought-it-was-obvious!'

"I'm training to be an actress. I love the theater!" She said with a small pink blush. She reached down to spin the bottle. It spun around and around landing on...

**Review!**

**Estrella: Any ideas on how they should pair up?**


	3. Chapter 3 leaving Yami's house

Duel Monster High!

**Estrella: Thanks Kura for opening for me last chapter. Anyways, I don't own any of the YGO series or characters.**

**_Flashbacks _**

Chapter 3: Leaving Yami's house

After a fun game of truth or dare, the group of eight humans left and went back home. Here's how the game went…

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Ryou spun the bottle. It spun around and around and landed on… Jaden._**

**_"Okay Jaden, T o D?" She asked. Jaden looked up and then turned to her._**

**_"I'll choose…TRUTH!"_**

**_"Who's Judai?" Ryou asked. Jaden smiled as she held up a photograph. It showed two children. They had the same skin and hair. Only their eyes were different. One had warm chocolate brown eyes, and the other had an orange eye and a teal one. Jaden pointed to the one with duo colored eyes. _**

**_"He's my older brother! He's Judai!" She pointed to the boy and reached over to spin the bottle, "so, Jack, T o D?" _**

**_"Dare m, Kuriboh head!" Jack snapped. Jaden blinked and frowned. She was starting to dislike Jack._**

**_"Meany head!" She declared and stuck her tongue out at the blond, "fine, um…. I got it! I dare you to…" she entered Yami's closet, "put this on," she held out a fluffy and extremely bright pink dress, "for the rest of the game and everyone has to call you Jackelyn! But that's not all, hey Malik, Ryou, you got any makeup?" _**

**_"Uh… yeah. Why?" They asked and Jaden whispered her plan. Then she did the same with Yuugi. The group of four took Jack into the closet. Yami looked at the remaining four. He studied each for a while. He started with Aster._**

**_'She's very gifted, an orphan, adopted by her father's killer. She doesn't trust us, and will probably put up a fight when it's time for her to mate.' He turned his look to Yusei. 'She's also gifted, mostly in science and technology. She keeps to herself and looks ready to fight for her friends,' he looked at Joey, 'he dresses like a girl. He seems to be protective of the more innocent ones.' He looked at Syrus, 'the other little one. He also dresses like a girl. He seems shy and closed off. I wonder…' he looked at Ryou, Malik and Yuugi as they all walked out of the closet, giggling like mad. He wondered why, but decided to study them as well. He began with Yuugi, 'the little one. Small, tri colored hair like my own, violet eyes that scream pure innocence,' he turned to Ryou, 'an actress in training. She was able to fool all of us, even Bakura. Hehehe, the look on his face was priceless…' finally there was Malik, 'a girl with the name of a boy. King. I wonder why her parents chose that name for her… she's tough, I'll give her that, she also looks Egyptian…' finally, Jaden came out, looking completely smug. 'Jaden. She seems to be the type that has a lot of energy and loves to enjoy herself. I wonder what she did to Jack…' he got his answer when Jack came out…_**

**_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone but "Jackelyn" laughed. He glared at them. Besides the dress, he now wore makeup and blond extensions. He also had on fake breasts; they were actually two plush soccer balls with the hexagons painted on. All together the Master of Faster, well, the Mistress of Faster, was beyond furious. He glared at Jaden, who smiled sweetly at him. _**

**_"What's wrong Jackelyn?" Bakura asked and everyone laughed some more. He bowed to get back at her, no matter what! He sat down, ignoring the laughs as he spun the bottle. It spun wildly around until it landed on…._**

**_"Yuugi Moutou…" he looked at the girl in the panda hat, "truth or dare?" Yuugi looked at her friends._**

**_"Dare!" She said. Her friends clapped at her bravery. "Jackelyn" smirked and pulled the petite female aside. He whispered in her ears, and Yuugi pouted at what he said. She went to the washroom and came back out… dressed like a baby panda. _**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Malik, Jaden, Ryou and Syrus said. Aster and Yusei smiled. Joey almost laughed. Yuugi then took her turn and got Zane. She looked at the tall boy and thought of a question as he chose truth. He didn't want to end up like Jack… uh, "Jackelyn."_**

**_"I got it!" She said with a snap of her fingers, "if you had to choose one person in this room to be your slave for the rest of your life, and you both got stuck on a deserted island in the Caribbean Sea, who would that person be and why?" Zane gaped at the girl who smirked proudly at her question. His eyes turned towards Aster for a moment before turning back to Yuugi._**

**_"I'd take Yami because he'd annoy me the least," he said, "well him or Jesse." Yuugi however caught him staring at Aster, and Jesse staring at Jaden. She looked out the window and gasped. "IT'S GETTING LATE! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" She grabbed Joey's hand, he grabbed Ryou's, she grabbed Jaden's, she grabbed Aster's, she grabbed Malik's, she grabbed Yusei's and she grabbed Syrus's. The eight followed Yami outside where he took off the collars and watched as the eight humans ran off. His eyes however only followed the girl who was still dressed as a baby panda._**

**_'Yuugi….' With that one name in his mind he went back inside and locked the door behind him…._**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
